1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to cannon ammunition having a combustible cartridge case and a charge igniter which is in operational connection with an ignition apparatus disposed at the breechblock end of the cannon, wherein a pyrotechnical mixture having an oxygen carrier is contained in the cartridge case and the components of the pyrotechnical mixture form a pyrotechnical redox system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ammunition of this type is known from, for example, DE 39 27 400 A1. In this case, the cartridge case of the corresponding cartridge, or of the respective propellant container (in the case of artillery ammunition), comprises a combustible plastic shrink film. To achieve the most complete combustion possible of the cartridge case, a pyrotechnical mixture of sub-stoichiometrically hydrated titanium subhydride and an oxygen carrier containing a nitrate/nitrite is contained as a combustion aid within the shrink film. A centrally-arranged, relatively long charge igniter for igniting the charge is located in the cartridge case.
Among the disadvantages of this type of ammunition is that the charge igniter requires a relatively large amount of space because it must have a certain minimum length. Particularly in the use of tank ammunition having impact projectiles, the penetrators are increased in length with regard to measures performed on the projectile to increase efficiency, so that the projectile would have to reach further and further into the cartridge case while at the same time a predetermined cartridge length would be maintained. This space is, however, not available for the penetrators because of the minimum length of the charge igniters.
It has, therefore, already been proposed not to use a central charge igniter for ignition, but to use propellant rods disposed at the inside wall of the cartridge case. However, such burn-through charges require complex handling. In addition, they reduce the chamber necessary for the main charge, thus causing a loss of efficiency.
It is therefore the object of the invention to disclose cannon ammunition having a combustible cartridge case, in which reliable and rapid ignition of the propellant is assured in a simple manner without the space required for the charge igniter significantly reducing the chamber for the propellant.